The present invention relates to a thermal radiator free to rotate on two mutually perpendicular axes and, more particularly, to apparatus and method of detecting the direction of minimum incident thermal radiation and continually orienting the thermal radiator until it receives the minimum of incident radiation upon its radiating surfaces.
A thermal radiator in a space environment void of atmosphere is a device which radiates or loses heat by emitting electromagnetic waves. Emission of electromagnetic waves reduces the temperature of the device provided the incident electromagnetic wave energy impinging on the device is less than the electromagnetic wave energy emitting from the device. The rate at which thermal energy, or heat, emits from a radiating body is also a function of the surface area of the device body and the surrounding heat energy.
For a thermal radiator employed in space, it is desirable to continually detect the direction of minimum incident radiation and orient the radiator so its radiation emitting surfaces are perpendicular to the direction of minimum incident radiation. Such an arrangement would enable the radiator to emit heat away from its body in an efficient manner. A radiator of reduced size may then be used since a minimum of incident radiation is impinging on the surface of the radiator.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for detecting the direction of minimum incident radiation and orienting a thermal radiator to a position whereby a minimum of thermal radiation is received on the radiating surfaces of the radiator. In this position the radiator is in a minimum thermal environment.